Love, Basketball, and a Hidden Relationship
by The Stupid Ninja
Summary: Ino is the top point guard for the girl's basketball team. Sakura is a straight A student. From the outside, they seem like best friends. From the inside, they are lovers. Trying to desprately grip on a secret relationship. Will it last? [InoSaku]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Look this is my first story people. I've been thinking about making a fanfic for the longest time, but I always got distracted or discouraged. Now, I am finally taking some determination and directing it at this here fic! Ha!

Please remember this is my first fic!

Disclaimer: I like waffles (And don't own Naruto)

* * *

Ino slipped from her upstairs bedroom to the downstair kitchen. It was cold in here and she wished she wore something other then her tank top and basketball shorts. As she flicked on the light and raided the pantry, she tried to be as quiet as possible to be sure that the pink haired girl upstairs wouldn't wake. Earlier Ino had put on an old movie in the hopes that the other girl would fall asleep. It worked like a charm. As Ino heated the water and pulled out a cup of instant ramen, she let her mind wander on how she got into this situation. How she now did everything possible to keep her "girlfriend" from doing anything physical with her in their short time spent together. 

Months ago, Ino would have loved to snuggle up with Secure and enjoy a movie with both of them falling asleep on each other. But things had changed. Plans had changed. Sakura wasn't her Sakura, but was Sasuke's Sakura. _She can never be mine_.

Sakura was not hers to touch, to hold, or to kiss. As the whistle of the tea pot rang Ino quickly picked it up and set it on an off burner she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and a familiar voice whisper, " What you doing down here so late, Ino?"

"I was hungry, so I came down here to eat some ramen." Ino opened the ramen and put in the boiling water. The pink haired girl laid her head on Ino's back and sighed feeling content.

"Hey didn't your coach say that you guys couldn't eat those?" Sakura lifted one of her hands placed on Ino's waist to point out the ramen. Ino cringed slightly remembering the lecture coach had given them on how addicting and fating this stuff was.

"Eh its only once. I mean, even if coach found out, which she won't, she wouldn't really do anything to me. I'm the best point guard on the team. She can't bench me."

"Hmm. A little full of ourselves are we?"

"I'm not. I'm just stating the obvious." Ino was still hurting from the obvious she had stated to herself about Sasuke. With Sakura's arms around her, it didn't feel right like it did months ago. Those arms weren't allowed to wrap Ino's waist. Ino gently pushed Sakura's hands off and stepped forward to examine the ramen. Sakura moved to her side and looked at her with a worried face.

"Ino, are you okay?" Ino kept her eyes on the ramen, for if she looked at Sakura's eyes, she would turn into an emotional wreck.

"Yeah I'm okay. What makes you say that?"

"Well for the last couple of weeks, you've been sorta distant. I mean even when I try to sit by you, you scoot away. When I try to lean in for a kiss, you turn your face. Did I do something?"

_Yeah. You should of invited Sasuke here, not me. _

"No, its maybe my nerves or something. I mean championships are coming up and I really want to win and impress the scouts." Ino could tell that her lie wouldn't go by Sakura.

"Ino stop lying. Please tell me what's up with you lately." Sakura tried to grab Ino's forearm but Ino yanked it away from her grip.

"God, Sakura! It's nothing. Just drop it." Ino was gripping the counter so hard her knuckles were white. After a long silence Sakura spoke.

"Its about that dinner with my parents huh?" Sakura said it quietly, as if she was saying it more to herself then Ino. The blond sighed and nodded slightly. It was the plan failing that had bummed her out. Made her distant. Ino reminisced to the start of this relationship that was causing so much pain.

* * *

Background Info 

(Early Years)

Ino had came into Sakura's life simply by sticking up for someone who was being picked on. After that day that Ino scared off the bullies that constantly picked on Sakura, they became inseparable. They played most of the time, but sometimes Sakura and Ino would practice basketball, even though Sakura just passed the ball when Ino went in for a lay up. The friendship they both enjoyed ended was when Sakura announced that she like Sasuke Uchiha, the school heart throb.

Every girl had reason to like him. He was smart, athletic, and handsome for a small kid. Everyone could see his looks came from his older brother, Itachi, who was in middle school at the time. Ino automatically liked him Sasuke too, along with every other girl in the class. Ino felt as if she _had_ to like him. When Sakura said she liked him, Ino thought that this would be awesome. They could both follow Sasuke, swap personal stories about him, and such. It would be like a game.

Ino, however, was wrong. Sakura saw Ino in a whole different light when she said she liked Sasuke too. Ino was now a rival. Sakura broke off their friendship and declared that they were now rivals for Sasuke's heart leaving both with no best friend, and a determination for Sasuke's love..

* * *

(Middle School) 

After years of competitions, fighting, and flirting with Sasuke, Ino had gotten tired of it. At graduation of 8th grade she told Sakura that she didn't like the Uchiha anymore and asked if they could be friends. Sakura, with a joy that she could have Sasuke to herself now, excepted the friendship. With a wide smile, she hugged her lost-now-found best friend with a feeling of happiness.

* * *

(Sophomore Year) 

With Sakura finally with Sasuke, Ino began to feel a sense of jealousy towards the new couple. She thought the jealousy was directed at Sakura, the girl who had finally won the ultimate prize: _The_ Sasuke Uchiha. That is, until Ten-Ten and Temari came out of the closet. Ino always thought the feelings she harbored to Sakura were that of a deep friendship. But out of curiosity, during suit up, she would ask Ten-Ten how they got together, why they finally came out, etc. With a long explanation of deep love, Ino saw how two could have a romantic relationship.

There were now different options. It wasn't just "boy likes girl". Now it could be "girl likes girl." She began to suspect that her "friendly" feelings towards Sakura were different then how they appeared. To her, Sakura was beautiful. Very beautiful. She had always thought that the sense of attraction was normal. She thought she was just admiring her friend's beauty. Sometimes when she'd glance at Temari holding Ten-Ten, she'd see herself holding Sakura. It seemed to feel right. However, for the shear fear of being rejected and losing a valuable friend, Ino threw those feelings into the back of her head. That is, until the party.

* * *

(Shikamaru's Spring Break Bash- Junior Year) 

_The room smelled like beer and sweaty teenagers. The music was blasting and Ino was stumbling through the crowd of dancing people in the living room. She was constantly being pushed here and there that she fell twice. She was only buzzed, yet felt more bold and courageous. As she plopped on the couch after fighting the crowd of people, she noticed she was sitting next to Sakura. Her heart immediately started to race. _

_"Hey Ino. Great party huh?_" _Ino could tell that Sakura was only buzzed too. Ino lied her head back and smiled_

_"Yeah, who knew that the lazy bastard could throw an awesome party? Hey where's Uchiha at?"_

_"Oh, he left a while back. Said that he wanted to see his brother, since Itachi is back today from college." Ino's smile grew wider. There were no Sasuke here to prevent Sakura from anything, everyone was partly drunk, and Ino was feeling bolder then ever. _

_"Hey it reeks in here. You want to go outside or something?" Sakura nodded and Ino grabbed her hand to guide her through the massive amount of people until they reached the door. As they walked down the block to a near by park, Ino couldn't help but feel strange. Usually whenever Sakura was around, she'd tense up and get nervous. Now with alcohol running through her veins she felt...normal. As they both sat on the swings Sakura began to talk. _

_"Hey Ino, remember way back when we were little kids playing at this park?"_

_"Eh not really. I remember practicing over at the courts, but not playing here." Sakura started laughing. _

_"Jeez everything with you ends up relating to basketball" _

_"N-no. Not everything" Ino was weakly trying to defend herself, when in truth, basketball was a big part of her life that she constantly brought up. _

_"Okay then. Name one time we didn't talk about something that ended up being talk about basketball?" Ino couldn't think. Her mind was slightly clouded and her speech was slurred. All she could think about was being right here, right now. Underneath the stars with Sakura. The moment called out to her. _

_"Okay. Right now." _

_"What? We're talking about it right-" Sakura couldn't finish her statement because right then and there, Ino leaned across and kissed her. She tried to pull back but Ino just leaned in closer and put her hand behind Sakura's head to press their lips closer together. Ino slowly brought up her hand to Sakura's cheek. The kiss lasted a few moments, but to Ino, it felt like hours. When they finally broke the kiss, Sakura sat in awe. Ino was about to remover her hands when she felt Sakura's hand on Ino's lap. This time Sakura leaned in and the kiss was the same, except it lasted a few minutes. It wasn't anything special, just the press of their lips together. But to Ino, it meant everything. When they finally broke the kiss Ino was in a state of confusion. _

_"Wha- I don't...I-what just happened?"_

_"Well, you kissed me and I kissed you back." Sakura was smiling and gently swinging. There was a long silence between them until Sakura said," Come over here and push me. Don't be a moment killer, Ino, by asking questions." Ino obliged and came around and began to gently push Sakura on the swing. Then Ino stopped the swing by the chains and held Sakura against her. _

_"Tomorrow then. You'll tell me why you kissed me tomorrow." Sakura nodded and Ino began to push her again until Sakura jumped off and ran across the playground up the slide. _

_"You can't tell me you don't remember this place Oh god I have so many memories of us sliding down here and running around pretending to be ninjas. And you tell me you don't have any memories of us here?" Sakura was standing on the playground bridge waving for Ino to come over. _

_"Honestly all I remember here is you helping me practice my lay ups. That's all the memories I got of this place." Ino was standing on the other side of the bridge shrugging her shoulders. Sakura crossed the bridge over to Ino's side and cupped her cheek. _

_"Now you got another memory of here that doesn't involve basketball." Sakura's lips touched Ino oh so gently, as if she was scared to hurt her or something. Ino however, put one hand around her waist and the other behind her neck pushing their lips closer together. They stayed like that until Ino felt something probing the bottom of her lip. She opened her mouth slightly, still unsure of the situation, until she felt Sakura's tongue upon hers. She could hear herself moaning, along with Sakura, and her body beginning to heat up. She instantly turned aggressive and starting to devour Sakura's mouth, as if this was going to be her only chance. She explored into Sakura's deep cavern now and again, leaving time to kiss with just opening their mouths. It was when their tongues finally met up in the middle did they savagely fight for dominance until they kissed in the open air. The kiss was bursting with passion and lust that Ino could only participate and moan and let her emotions go wild with their saliva running down her lips to her chin. The kiss finally ended when her lungs screamed that they needed air. _

_When they finally parted gasping for air Ino still had her eyes closed not wishing to see Sakura's eyes for what emotions might stare back at her. She kept her head down and eyes closed until she felt Sakura lift her chin to meet her face. Ino slowly opened her eyes and saw Sakura smile at her gently. _

_"You never kissed anyone before huh?" Sakura was smirking at her and Ino could feel heat reach her cheeks. She was filled with shame. _

_"N-no. Not like that anyways." Ino turned her eyes away from Sakura's until she felt her lips upon hers once again. It was a gentle kiss, as if she was saying good night to her. Sakura walked over to the slide and sat down, letting her legs spread downwards to stretch and hang off. Ino, filled with uncertainty, walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. She let her chin rest on her friend's shoulder and felt sleep crash onto her. She scooted back a few feet, with Sakura still between her legs, and rested against a wall. _

_"Do you think we should go back to Shikamaru's?" asked Sakura. _

_"Sakura, don't be a moment killer." And with that, Ino fell into a deep sleep with her love in her arms. _

Ino woke with Sakura and they headed over to Shikamaru's house, hand in hand. Until of course, they saw Sasuke helping up a wasted Naruto from the front lawn. Sakura immediately ran over and they both remembered their lives they had before the night at the park. Sasuke took Sakura home, and Ino stayed with Shikamaru, helping her friend clean up the house with some other hung over guests.

A few weeks after that, Sakura came over to Ino's saying that she was going to break up with Sasuke, and after time, come out to the school saying she was with Ino. Ino was crazily excited. Until she went over to Sakura's a week before the official "break up with Sasuke day." Somehow the conversation had gone from basketball championships to views on Temari and Ten-Ten's relationship. Sakura's parents ranted on and on about how gays were unnatural and how their parents must of screwed up with them when they were babies.

Ino could only watch in horror as she saw her best friends parents raged on about gays and lesbians, saying every insult they could think of. When Sakura came crying to her the next day saying how she couldn't break up with Sasuke for the fear of her parents finding out about them, Ino could only nod and embrace her crying friend. Still, when the day of the junior-senior prom rolled around, no one came to embrace her crying self. The person she wanted to be embraced by, was at the dance partying, with her boyfriend.

As the year went by, Ino couldn't help but feel the tight grip of anger and jealousy strangle her over and over. Her relationship with Sakura was a secret one. If she even, gasp, show Sakura signs of affection well, her parents would find out and, you know . Still Junior-Senior prom was once again rolling by. It was only 3 months away, and yet everyone was talking about it. Ino was forced into listening to it everywhere, including the usual calming basketball practice. The cruel power of fate happened to place their basketball championships on the day of the dance. Everyone was going to show up to show their pride for the team, then drive over to the hotel where the prom was being held. Except for Ino

After coming home from countless rounds of suicides, jump shots, and talk of the prom, all she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts. Still fate wanted to make sure she understood she was it's play thing, by Sakura showing up at her door saying that since it was the weekend they should spend time together. Now here she was, standing in front of her secret girlfriend, wishing that she could go back to the night they spent at the park.

------------------------------------- Back to the story... sorry for the wait---------------------------------

"Well Ino... what do you want me to do? Make my parents turn gay friendly then openly come out to them? Is that what you want? Huh?!" Ino cringed when Sakura raised her voice. She picked up her ramen and tried to walk past Sakura, except the pink haired girl stepped in front of her no matter what side she chose.

"Sakura. Move." Ino gave a deadly death glare but Sakura remained still. "Sakura, move!"

"No! I know you're upset about us, but you're not the only one! I love you dearly Ino, but fate isn't on our side. I thought you were okay with this until college when we could finally be open with everyone! What's wrong with you lately?!"

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you, huh Sakura?! It seems like you enjoy playing with other people's hearts. Did you say you loved Sasuke too? I'm sure you did. And this thing about college? What a load of bull crap! You know what, go to Sasuke. Spend every day with him. Go to college with him. Marry him! Go!"

"Ino what are you saying? I love you more then anything! What is making you think that I love Sasuke more then I love you? You know that Sasuke is just a cover. Is this what's bugging you lately? Ino, I love _you_. Not him." Sakura tried to put her hand on Ino check, but Ino slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!!!" When screaming, Ino squeezed that ramen cup too hard and boiling water fell and burned her hand. "Ahh Fuck!" Ino instantly dropped the ramen and tried to wildly shake her hand to stop the burning pain. Sakura, however, grabbed Ino by the wrist, turned on the faucet, and put Ino's hand under the cold water. Only the sound of running water filled the kitchen until Ino spoke up.

"I- I'm sorry okay? It's just... you're not mine Sakura. You're his. Everyone knows that you're Sasuke's and I desperately want you to be mine and mine alone. But, I just can't have you and its driving me crazy." Ino could feel the hot tears running down her face. Then Sakura released her hand and Ino felt Sakura hug her with Sakura's arms wrapping around her waist.

"I'm sorry Ino. I'm so so sorry. I- just. I'm sorry." Ino could feel her friend's tears accumulate on her back, so she turned around and embraced the crying body. They stayed like that, with Sakura mumbling apologize every few minutes, until Sakura finally stopped. They finally released their grips on each other with both wiping their tears with their hands.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I've been acting selfish. Look, I'll wait until college. If I love you that much, then I can wait." Sakura hugged her again, but it was short since Sakura looked at the clock.

"Oh crap, it's midnight! I got to go. I'll see you on Sunday okay?", said Sakura running upstairs to retrieve her things.

"Alright. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Bye Ino!" Sakura came in and gave her a small, short kiss before leaving. _I almost forgot that Saturday was Sasuke's day. _With angry thoughts, she went up the stairs into her room. She'd have to wait until Sunday.

* * *

Wow I actually made the first chapter! God that was sorta hard. Anyways, warning! I don't know if any of the following chapies will be this long. So please review to make me make them longer. 

- The Stupid Ninja


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes! I finally got to updating this fic. I have the oveview plot in mind, so I know where the story will go from here on through to the end. Oh yeah, and this chapter is a little bit shorter the the first chapter, but hey, the next one will be way longer.

Disclaimer: I like reviews (And I do not own Naruto)

* * *

Ino sat across from Sakura at their favorite coffee shop, listening to Sakura talk about the Prom. 

"Hinata is naturally going with Naruto. God, at the last Junior Senior dance, he was such a klutz! He constantly stepped on Hinata's foot that they had to stop dancing and wait until Hinata's foot felt better." Sakura laughed at the memory, but Ino stared down at her coffee cup.

_Why? Why does she have to bring up dances whenever I'm around?_

Ino felt Sakura's warm hand over hers and could already feel the concerned gaze she was giving.

"Ino are you alright?" Ino looked up at Sakura with a blank face.

"Are you going to the prom with Sasuke?" Ino stared into Sakura's emerald eyes and already saw the answer she was going to get.

_Of course she's going with Sasuke. He's her boyfriend. Why wouldn't she go?_

"You know what? Never mind. It was a stupid question.", said Ino as she picked up the cup and took a long sip, keeping her view away from Sakura's eyes. A long silence fell over them as they continued to drink and not speak.

"Does your hand still hurt from the ramen burn?" Ino gave a small laugh and looked at her hand.

"Yeah. It sort of stings when I touch it. You know, we never picked up that ramen cup, so when my mom and dad came home from that dinner, they were pissed."

"Oh my god, I forgot about that thing. Did you get in trouble?"

"Yeah. They knew about the ramen thing with coach, and now they refuse to buy me any!" Sakura gave a small laugh before the silence fell again upon them. Ino took out her phone to look at the time. It was 6:32pm. Their "date" was now over. So, she got up and said, " Come on, Sakura. Let me take you home." Sakura nodded and they both walked a few blocks before Sakura spoke up again.

"Ino... I'm not gonna go with Sasuke. I don't want to."

"But why? I thought you always wanted to go to the prom as a senior?"

"Yeah, but this is making us have unneeded tension. Plus, I love you, so I want to do whatever to make you happy." Ino gave a big smile at Sakura's words, but then frowned.

_She just wants to go to be with her friends. That's it. Why am I being so possessive?_

When they finally reached Sakura's house, Sakura turned around and gave Ino a peck on her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?", said Sakura about to turn around and walk through the door. Ino grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Sakura, I'm being possessive. You can, I mean should, go to the prom. It's not my place to make decisions for you.", said Ino putting her head down. A wave of guilt crashed onto her as she spoke her word. Except, then Sakura kissed her, and washed away every bad emotion inside her and replaced them with bliss. It only lasted a few seconds, but Ino instantly felt better.

"Ino I love you. A lot. So I thank you for understanding. I want to go to hang out with friends, not to just be with Sasuke. If you were to go then-"

"Uh no. Me and dances don't work out. Besides the basketball team was planning to have a celebration for the few not going to the dance. Just to celebrate the end of the year, graduation, and, if we win the game, then that too. So you just go and have fun when it happens next month." Sakura smiled brightly before stepping foreword and wrapping her arms around Ino's neck in a hug.

_Oh yeah. This will be the only real display of affection till next weekend. If only I was a guy. Then I could show her off all I wanted. But no._

Despite the bitter feeling of secrecy, Ino's arms found their way around Sakura's waist. Ino let out a deep sigh and after a few more seconds they separated. They both waved slightly before parting ways. As Ino walked away she felt the overwhelming weight of school falling onto her. She slowed down and took sight of her surroundings, trying to take in much of the weekend air as she could. She could tell school would be torturous.

Next Morning

The alarm rang loud and clear demanding Ino to wake up, but her hand said otherwise as it hit the snooze button. She turned her back toward the evil clock and tried to return to sleep. Except her father would have none of that, because at the moment she turned, he came bursting in with optimism and a loud voice.

"Ino time to wake up! Your couch asked for practice this morning, so time to awake and enjoy this wonderful Monday morning!", said Inochi buttoning up his shirt. Ino groaned and grunted in attempts to say," Why are you so happy? Shouldn't you have a hangover you drunk. And why should I enjoy a Monday? It's the most evilest day of the week!". Inochi couldn't deceiver Ino's grunts so he walked over to the blinds and turned them open, unleashing the terrible bright sunlight. Ino yelled and shot up, yelling at her father. He just smiled brightly and said,"At least your awake enough to yell. Now hurry up and get ready."

"Yes dad. Now get out, I have to change." Ino went through her normal morning routine and 30 minutes later she was walking down the stairs to the kitchen where her mom was making her breakfast.

"Morning Ino. Did you have a good sleep?", asked Ino's mom frying eggs.

"Ugh. Yeah, except dad came in and ruined it.", said Ino reaching into the fridge to pull out some juice. She poured some into a glass and jugged it down. As she finished her dad came down ready to leave for work.

"Ino, do you want a ride or is Temari going to pick you up again?"

"Yeah, her, Ten-Ten, and Ayame are gonna be here in a while. So you can go ahead and go.", said Ino watching her dad grab some toast and kiss her mom goodbye while waving to her. She was about to sit down when she heard a honk at the front of the house. She grabbed her backpack and duffel back, yelled goodbye to her mom, and tried to leave.

"Wait aren't you gonna have breakfast?", yelled her mom from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'll get Temari or Sakura to buy me some. I got to go mom. Bye!", said Ino already half way out the door. As she closed the door, she ran over to the car and hopped into the back seat with Ayame, the teams middle guy. They all chatted until they reached the parking lot and they all headed to the gym. They did a 15 minute workout, as couch Kurenai planned, and when they were changing back into regular street clothes and about to leave, Ten-Ten stopped Ino.

"Hey Ino, I need to talk to you. Its about Sakura." Ino froze in her place. Her thoughts were all over the place, but it ended in one repeating thought.

_Does she know about me and Sakura?_

Ino sat on the changing bench as Ten-Ten leaned against the locker in front of Ino. Ino tried to relax and play dumb.

"So what's up Ten-Ten? Whatcha wanna know about the forehead-girl?"

"Ino I know. I know all about you and Sakura. I know about the relationship.", said Ten-Ten looking at Ino.

"How did you find out?"

"Well, it was either the fact you guys always sit real close to each other and touch knees with blushing, even though you guys can scoot away from each other, or the looks you guys give each other. No, I think it was obvious when I saw you and Sakura making out in the back of the bookstore last month. Yeah, for a secret relationship, you guys defiantly aren't that secretive.", explained Ten-Ten laughing at the end.

"Have you told anyone?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't do that to you. It seems that just you, me, and Sakura know. I just have a question. What's the deal with Sasuke?" Ino sighed slumped over.

"He keeps the secret a secret from everyone. He's basically a cover. If we didn't have him, then everyone would start to notice the looks and everything we give each other. I think they would find out we didn't act like just friends. And if everyone found out, then it would be a matter of time till Sakura's parents found out."

"Oh, well now everything makes sense. Just one more question then I'll lay off. Why don't you guys just come out? I mean it'll be way more easier for both of you."

"Its her parents and her scholarship. We're pretty sure their both homophobic. And she's scared they'll both take away her privilege to go to college with me. So we'll wait until we're about 2 months into college, so we'll be using our scholarships and her parents can't do anything." Ten-Ten slid down until she sat on the changing room floor.

"I see your point. But parents change. Temari was sure that her dad would object sense he's a politician, but he just said it was okay. Guess he was too busy or something. And my mom was heart broken for about a day, then the next day she joined the PFLAG and knew more about homosexuality then I did. My dad just sort of ignores it. You should talk to Sakura about it." Ino nodded and then the bell rang. They had 15 minutes to get to their home room. They both stood up and started to walk out.

"Thanks Ten-Ten, for talking to me about this. Its only been me and Sakura talking about it for so long, it feels good to talk to someone else.", said Ino smiling at Ten-Ten. The brown-haired girl just smiled.

"Well we're team mates, Yamanaka. We help each other out." They both started to walk to their home room. Ino suddenly felt a large weight life from her shoulders. It was the weight of the secret lifting.

_Would coming out feel like this? Like a giant weight is lifting?_

_Lunch Hour_ (Yeah I know, I'm skipping most of her day, but its not interesting)

Ino stepped out of Iruka's English class with a growling stomach. As she clutched her shirt that covered her belly button, she wished she ate something this morning other than juice. Then someone pushed her foreword playfully. Thinking it was Temari she turned around prepared to yell when she saw it was Sakura. Her frown immediately turned into a bursting smile as Sakura put her elbow on Ino's shoulder and they both started walking toward the cafeteria.

"What's up with you Ino? Why you look like you're about to die?", asked Sakura slightly laughing.

"Well my dad woke me up early, I didn't eat breakfast, I had a morning basketball workout, and I had a pop quiz in Iruka's classroom. I wouldn't be surprised if I dropped dead right now.", stated Ino feeling the headache of a Monday start to set in. Sakura's arm fell from her shoulder and hooked with Ino's arm. "Come on, Sakura, quit it. This makes me look gay."

"Uh technically we are gay, Ino."

"You know that's not what I meant. I mean it makes me look, uh, not so tough." Sakura leaned toward Ino so her mouth was by Ino's ear.

"But we all know that you're more of a lover then a fighter. Besides, you moan louder then you grunt.", whispered Sakura into Ino's ear. A blush found its way across Ino's cheeks as they saw the cafeteria doors down the hallway. Ino looked around, and saw that no one was around. So she tugged Sakura down a secluded hallway and leaned into her, forcing Sakura's back against a locker. She started delivering hot kisses on the pink girl's neck as she heard Sakura give a low moan.

"And I think you moan louder then I do." said Ino before going back to Sakura's neck. The other girl started to give off another moan as she put her hands behind Ino's neck. Ino put her hands on Sakura's waist to steady her, for she saw that the pink haired girl's knees were buckling. But it soon ended quickly because they heard someone start to come down the hallway. They instantly started to walk back to the main hallway and finally enter the cafeteria.

"Yo, Sakura, Ino, over here!", yelled the obnoxious blond boy. They both turned and sat down at the table. Ino looked around and saw that all the normal people were here. The table went in a circle. Going towards the right, it was Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Naruto, Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, Ten-Ten, Rock Lee, Neji, Sasuke, then Sakura at Ino's left.

"Hey does anyone have any food? The line is way too long for me to get lunch now.", said Ino. Shikamaru gave her a bag of potato chips he stole from Chouji.

"Hey why didn't you get here faster Ino. Isn't your classroom on the main hallway?", asked Kiba. Everyone turned their gaze towards Ino and Sakura. Ino put her head in her hands, and her elbow on the table.

"It was forehead-girl. She was getting something out of her bag and tripped. Her stuff fell onto the floor and it took a while to gather it all.", said Ino smirking. She then felt Sakura step onto her foot, so hard that she laughed. Everyone either shrugged or went on with their own side conversations. It was only Sasuke who sat up.

"I got to go to the public library downtown to research something, Sakura. I'll call you tonight alright?", said Sasuke bending down to giving Sakura a peck on the cheek. Sakura just nodded and Sasuke left the table. Ino then let her knee fall against Sakura's, and Sakura's warm hand upon her knee. This was the only sign of affection she had gotten all day, and as she munched on her chips, she realized that Sakura was worth the trouble.

_6:00 pm (Ino's house)_

Ino sat propped against the wall on her bed, with Sakura lying on her left shoulder reading a book as Ino watched television. The TV was on, and it seemed Ino was focused on it, but she was entirely focused on her shoulder where her love laid.

"Hey Ino, where do you want to go to college anyways?", asked Sakura looking up at Ino.

"Oh, probably Suna University. It has a real good winning streak for the woman's basketball, and I've had scouts offer scholarships to go their. But I'll wait until championships, so the scouts can see what I can really do."

"Oh. Isn't Suna where Shikamaru, Temari, Ten-Ten, and Hinata are going to go?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that Hinata won't go though. Naruto plans on staying here, so she'll stay too. Besides, her father wants her to take over the family company, so she'll most likely start some sort of job over there."

"Oh. Well I'll go with you wherever you want to go. As long as we have the same dorm room with no other roommates.", said Sakura smiling as she leaned up and kissed Ino. After their lips parted, Ino put her arm around Sakura's waist protectively with a big smile on her face.

_Even though things are bad, I'll have Sakura. I'll always have Sakura._

And for the first time in months, Sasuke wasn't plaguing Ino's mind. It was just Ino, Sakura, and the heat they gave off to each other.

* * *

Okay, the whole ramen scene thing was for Krokador, because after that review I reliezed that I totally forgot about that. See I do care about my awesome reviewers.

Yes, I know that Ino seems to be butching in this fic, and I'd proably be better if it was Temari and Ten Ten only, but I don't care. Lol.

Oh yeah, and when I finally figured out the overview of the plot, I reliezed that this here fic will only be about 5-7 chapters long. So sorry, but I'll try to stretch it out a little bit. Next update will be on the 12th, or the 15th.

(Expect next chapter to be a little more... interesting. This chapter was kinda boring.)

-The Stupid Ninja

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll give you waffles.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I know I updated about... a week or more from the day I said I would. So I apologize. It was because it was midterms week and about to be Christmas. I kinda forgot about updating and everything. And yesterday, I found out how many days I was late, I rushed to finish this chapie. So if it seems to rush towards the end, then again, I apologize.

Please review. These really help me update faster.

* * *

Ino awoke to the sound of Sakura's phone go off. She looked around and saw that the phone's owner was still laying on her shoulder, but fast asleep. She then looked at her clock and the time read _7:30. _She still had about an hour before her mom came back from the flower shop and her father returned from the office. She still had some time to be with Sakura. She then exhaled a sigh of content and tried to return to sleep, except Sakura's phone rang once again. She leaned slightly foreword to pick up the phone to see who it was. It read _Sasuke_. She switched the phone to vibrate and fell back onto her pillow.

_Sorry Sasuke. This is my time._

As she was close to drifting back into sleep Sakura began to move around and eventually sat up yawning. She looked at Ino while rubbing her eyes and yawned.

"You made me fall asleep, Ino-pig."

"But at least you dreamt of me right?" Ino asked smiling at the tired girl. Sakura gave a small smile.

"Of course I did." Sakura stretched and fell back onto Ino's shoulder. Sakura moved her hand to her phone and flipped it open. "Oh Sasuke called. Hold on Ino." Sakura began to dial and Ino heard the ringing begin.

"Hey Sasuke."

"_Oh hey Sakura. I wanted to tell you that I have to stay at the library for longer time. So I'll just see you at school tomorrow, okay?" _

"Oh alright then. See you."

"_Love you, bye." Click._

"Hey Sakura, what's he doing at the library all the time? He completed most of his classes already. What does he need to study for?" Sakura just shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll ask him tomorrow." Sakura turned and snuggled into the crook of Ino's neck, making every exhale tickle Ino's neck slightly.

_If this is what college is going to be like, then let me pack up and leave today._

They could of fell back into sleep except Sakura's phone vibrated. The phone's owner sighed, sat up, and picked it up to see who was calling.

"Sakura, I swear I'm going to murder your phone. It's being a real mood killer." Ino announced as Sakura flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Sakura. It's mom. Look your dad is coming home early so be over here soon alright? I'll expect you here in 15 minutes okay Sakura?_

Ino who was tired of people calling Sakura, began to deliver butterfly kisses up Sakura's jaw line, causing Sakura to giggle slightly at the touches.

"Okay mom- I'll uh- t-try to be- there early." Sakura tried to say, but ended up giggling between words.

"_Sakura, where are you?"_

Ino gave an inward smile as she reached Sakura's neck while hearing Sakura's mom sound suspicious.

"I'm at Ino's house, mom. There's- just some- something funny on TV." Sakura tried to say while suppressing laughter and trying to elbow Ino away. Ino ended up catching said elbow and continued her kisses until she reached a spot on Sakura's neck, and started to suck the skin.

"_Okay Sakura. Just be home soon. Bye." Click. _

Ino used her left arm to wrap around Sakura's back to her other shoulder and lead the pink girl to lay back down on the bed, never separating her lips from Sakura's neck.

"Ino what was all that- about? We could have gotten caught." Sakura tried to say while stopping in the middle of the sentence to deliver a low moan. Ino lifted her lips from Sakura's neck to admire the spot where a hickey would form.

"There. All done." Ino said pointing at the red spot on Sakura's neck. The green eyed girl got up and went to the mirror.

"Ino, you're stupid. All that just to give me a hickey?" Sakura said smiling as she walked back to the bed as Ino gave a proud smile. She bent down to give Ino a small kiss. "I got to go."

"Yeah I know. Your father."

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay," said Ino using her elbow to sit slightly upwards "Just don't bring that phone tomorrow. I now officially hate it." Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled at Ino before leaving the room. It wasn't long until Ino heard the door open then close. She fell back onto her bed and put her hands behind her head. She was just about to nod off again into sleep when her own phone rang.

_What the hell is up with phones ringing at wrong times? When I'm with Sakura it rings. When I'm about to fall asleep, it rings. When I'm bored out of my mind? No ringing!_

Ino mentally ranted as she leaned over the side of the bed and picked up her phone from the

floor. It read _Ten-Ten, _so she flipped it open.

"Ten-Ten this better be good! I was about to fall asleep."

"_Jeez, someone needs a nap. Anyways I just discovered some very interesting news about Sasuke. Care to here the wonderful sight I saw just an hour ago?" _Ino was now interested. She sat completely up and paid attention.

"Okay, okay I'm listening. Please enlighten me on this sight you saw."

"_Well I was at the library with Temari, getting some books for a research project, when I saw Sasuke and Karin making out! Can you believe that? He was basically cheating on her. Heh, good thing Sakura was cheating on him too."_

"Are you serious? You're 100 sure it was Sasuke and Karin? And you were sure they were making out?"

"_Ino, there's no other girl at our school with those glasses. And I'm positive. I saw two lips, and a tongue between them. Are you gonna tell Sakura?"_

"I'll tell her tomorrow. But it's not like she'll care much. This will just be a good excuse to break it off between them for her parents. Anyways, we have a game tomorrow right? Against Valley Rock?

"_Yeah. Um, look I got to go Ino. Temari is calling. I'll talk to you tomorrow alright? Okay bye!" Click. _

"Wow, good bye to you too, Ten-Ten." muttered Ino as she fell back onto her bed and began to fall asleep. That is, until her father came back, and demanded she take a jog with him. As she got up cursing her father's new workout habits, she couldn't help but feel that she was one step closer to being with Sakura, out in the open.

_Ino's house, next day, after the game._

The two secret lovers were in a common position. Sakura was studying on the floor, with Ino doodling on her bed, both chit chatting about the win of the game.

"Ino, I can't believe you had 3 assists with 2 steals! Plus, you dominated over the other team. What was the score? 32 to 6?" asked Sakura, looking up at Ino.

"Yeah. It was something like that." replied Ino, trying to hide her pride.

"Well you were amazing." said Sakura, climbing onto the bed next to Ino. As Ino scooted over, Sakura began to kiss her jaw line, but after a few kisses, stopped, and got up to leave.

"What's the rush?" asked Ino, obviously missing the affection she was receiving from the other girl.

"I have to have dinner with my parent and Sasuke. I told them I would be at the game, and I'd stay a little after to celebrate, but I have to get there on time," replied Sakura getting her bag, about to leave. "Love you!" Ino sat up.

"Wait, Sakura! I have some news. Ten-Ten said she saw Sasuke making out with Karin at the library yesterday. Just call him on it and break it off. This is the chance we've been waiting for. You're parents won't want him around, knowing he's a cheater." announced Ino, triumphal. Disappointment, however, stung Ino as she saw Sakura's face fall. She was expecting the other girl to be happy, or hug her, but not this.

"He... he was cheating on me?" whispered Sakura, with tears threatening to fall. Ino, who was questioning her reaction, decided to go to her side to ask what was wrong.

"Sakura, Sakura what's wrong?" said Ino getting up to stand beside the pink haired girl. She tried to brush a few strands of hair away from Sakura's face, but her hand ended up getting slapped away.

"Stop! It's just... I need some time alone." said Sakura taking a step back.

"Sakura... are you crying? Sakura, he cheated on you, so what?!"

"So what?! Ino that's a big deal to me!"

"You were cheating on him with me!"

"But its different. He cheated on me to be with the one he loves!"

Sakura's hand was placed over her mouth after she said that, trying to say a complete apology. Ino however, froze.

_She... she doesn't love me?_

"Ino- I didn't mean it like that-"

"But you didn't? You didn't cheat on Sasuke to be with me, the one you supposable "love"? I-I... how could you do this to me? How could you do this to me! I gave you my heart, but it was for false love?! Huh? Tell me the truth!" screamed Ino.

"Ino, I love you. But, I think loved Sasuke more. I-Its just, the whole relationship we have is so confusing. I don't know where my feelings lay. Just give me some time, and then I'll be able to make it up to you-" Sakura's statement was met with a Ino pointed finger.

"You mean " Our relationship _was _confusing. Out. Leave, now." said Ino, pointing to the door.

"Ino, please I'm sorry! Its confusing sorting my feelings out, so please just give me some time-"

"Well here's something that's not so confusing: Get outta my house, now!" screamed Ino. Sakura mearly nodded, grabbed her stuff, and left. As soon as Ino heard the door close, she let the tears the was holding back fall. She clutched her shirt and cried. She kept crying, until she started to savagely punch the wall. Even after her knuckles started to get bloody, she kept on beating her knuckles against the hard wall. Then, emotionless and tired, she clutched her hand to her chest and laid on the floor.

_Damn heart break..._

_-Week later_

"Ino, Temari is here." said Inochi outside Ino's room.

"Not now," replied Ino, in her bed staring at her wall "Tell her to come back later."

Ignoring Ino's words, Temari opened the door and entered.

"Damn girl," said Temari, looking at the mess of Ino's room "What the hell happened to you?"

"Heart break..." replied Ino, not taking her sight off the wall. Temari made her way across the door to the bed, stepping over dirty clothes, dishes, and other things that now occupied Ino's room.

"Ino, we need you to come to school. The championships are tomorrow!" said Temari, sitting on Ino's bed by her feet.

"I can't. The finals are over, and my relationship with Sakura is over. Why should I go? You guys can handle yourselves." sighed Ino, as she turned over.

"Ino, you are one of the star players on our team, plus you have this leadership vibe about you. You can keep our team together. Nowadays, practice is not the same. Everyone is unmotivated, tired, and unenergetic. We need you to come, and bring the team back onto its feet. We'll need you to win." said Temari. Ino couldn't help but feel a sense of pride flow through her.

"Okay, I'll go," said Ino sitting up "But only because I need those scouts to ask me to play for them. As soon as a scholarship opens, I'm out of her."

"Whatever excuse you have, I'll take it. See you tomorrow at school?" asked Temari.

"Yeah, but I won't hang around. Sakura is still hangs out with you guys huh?" replied Ino, saying Sakura's name with a hint of venom.

"Nope. We don't see much of her lately. She's been hanging around the library I think. What went on between you two? One minute you're secret love birds, the next you aren't."

"I told her that Sasuke was cheating on her. She started to cry. She told me that she loved Sasuke more, because our relationship and her feelings had been confusing. So I told her to leave." said Ino, saying every sentence slowly, as if reliving it.

"Oh. Well I'll leave it as that. See you tomorrow, Ino." said Temari, getting up and trying to navigate her way back to the door.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and by the way, thanks for coming over here Temari." said Ino, smiling. As soon as Temari made it towards the door, she flashed a smile.

"No prob." and with that, Temari left.

_Suit up. Game Day._

I big atmosphere of tenseness filled the air in the girl's locker room, as they suited up for the championship game. It was only Ino who kept calm, and now and again, gave a panicking girl a good pep talk. Ino herself, however, only wished that Sakura would show up. Sakura had received that unofficial title of "Good Luck Charm" in Ino's book. Still, she had to face reality and come to terms that Sakura would not show up.

"Okay girls, I know this is a very stressful moment for you all, but just remember this: We've done it before. These are the same team we went up against sometime last year. So just calm down, and remember to fight for this title. Got that?" said Coach Kurenai.

"Yes Coach!!!" said the team loudly.

"Good, now lets get out there and win us a trophy!"

With everyone running towards the entrance, only Ino and Ten-Ten stayed behind.

"Don't worry; she'll come." said Ten-Ten, patting Ino's shoulder.

"Yeah, I hope so."

_Forth Quarter, last 2 minutes. Score at 50 home to 52 visitor_

Ino was completely unsatisfied with her performance this evening. The crowd gave her a cheer, and her team was completely on their top game, but she kept messing up. She had lost a ball when another player stole it, and had missed 5 shots, with all of them being inside the two-point line.

_Okay Ino, relax! Here's Ayame with the ball. She'll pass it to you and you'll go in for the shot to tie up the game.. _

The pass flowed smoothly, but Ino could not move anymore, because the girl she was against was blocking her too well. She had Ino cornered, and with no one to pass it to, she thought she would lose the ball, and lose the championship. But then she looked up and the stands, and saw pink hair with brilliant green eyes, staring back at her. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Ino swiftly faked to the left, and went to the right, went to the corner and readied herself for the three pointer. The timer said _0:05. _Ino flashed a look at Sakura and then shot the ball. She let her face go down as soon as the ball left her hands.

"Oh my god..." said the announcer.

_Shit, shit, shit! I must of missed it! Oh god, now everyone is gonna be all mad and-_

Ino's thoughts were interrupted by the entire gym erupt in a cheer. As her team ran to her, she looked up at the score board, which now said _53 home to 52 visitor_. A huge smile spread across her face as her team crowded around her, cheering their victory. Ino looked up and saw Sakura beginning to leave with Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto following. Ino looked at her lucky charm leave her without turning back, and suddenly, Ino didn't feel so proud.

_I've won the championship, but I still lost you, Sakura._

_Temari's Mansion- Post Game Party_

Ino looked at the business Temari had constructed and smiled. It was really smart. Temari's mansion was one with 20 or so guest rooms. Before the game, Temari had gotten keys for every room, and now gave them to paying costumers, who were the very teens that went to their highschool. The price for a room was 20 bucks, adding on 10 more dollars for another person. The rooms were standard: One full sized bed with a jar full of condoms. The jar full of condoms was for "safe sex" reasons. Since she had kegs full of beer with and a bar, she wanted to make sure that no one ended up with something they didn't want if they were drunk out of their minds at her party.

"I must say Temari, this party is one of your best." said Ino drinking another shot of vodka at the bar, with Kankuro as the bartender, serving drinks to all for a price.

"Yup. A lot are here instead of the prom since there's so much liquor and cheap, but good, rooms. Also, I hired a better DJ then the one at the prom, so basically, my party is way better. Plus all the money I'm raking in from the rooms and the liquor, I'll be able to pay for anything broken." replied Temari, who was standing next to Ten-Ten.

"God Temari, you're making this sound more like a bar then a party." said Ten-Ten.

"But this is better then a bar. All these people we know. Hey, Ino, I think you should ease up on the shots there. You've already taken five." said Temari looking at the now swaggering Ino.

"N-no I'm okay. Hey, can- um... can you take me to the uh.. prom parking lot? I need to tell Sakura something." said Ino tripping over her own words.

"Yeah, but are you sure you should be doing this drunk?" asked Temari.

"Y-yeah. This is the only way I'll be able to apolo-um apologize."

"Okay..." said Temari, getting her keys.

_Sakura, I'll make you realize what you've done to me._

* * *

Thank god I finally finished this thing.

Yes I know, it really sucked and I really rushed towards the end of this chapie. But I wanted to just get another chapter in.

It seems that no one is updating lately since the last week of November. I have no idea why. Maybe everyone is getting writers block.

Okay, I promise that the next chapter will be updated sooner and way more emotional. I already written it, so I'll update next week or so. Promise.

_Next chapter summary._

_After a night of partying and "apologizing" to Sakura, Ino wakes with a major hangover. She finds Temari and reliezes that not everything was the way it should of been, and that she made some major mistakes. _

_Also, with a scholarship opening up, and her parents letting her go, Ino decides to leave highschool, and Sakura, once and for all. Even if Sakura begs her to stay. _

Review!!!!!!!!

- The Stupid Ninja


End file.
